Preview of MSM: New Begginings
by The Dragon's Rebirth
Summary: Preview of my upcoming story


**Aiden vs SSGSS2 Juubi Cloak Raijin**

 **(Cue-Pain-Three Days Grace)**

 **(Raijin POV)**

 **I looked at Aiden who was holding Jesse by the neck. "Aiden, why! I gave you the Snake Summoning Contract! And you repay me by betraying me!?" I exclaimed. "Sorry, Rai. It's just meant to be this way." He said. Then he put his diamond sword on Jesse's neck. "But one step closer and I cleave her head off!" He threatened. "Raijin, ignore his empty threats just protect the City!" Jesse exclaimed. My hair flashed a silver-blue tinge, mixing my SSGSS and my Juubi Cloak. My EMS flared to life.** " _ **Amaterasu!"**_ **Black flames burned Aiden's armour, causing him to drop Jesse.** **My ki flared to life. I charged at Aiden, drawing my Whirlpool Katana, infusing it with Amaterasu fire. My katana clashed with Aiden's diamond sword. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST GIVE UP!" Aiden growled. "Because I have made a promise to keep to my best friends, Sasuke and Naruto!" I jumped onto a pillar, lightning chakra in my hands and my Sharingan Sword.** " _ **Raiton: Kyūkyoku Kirin!"**_ **A red** _ **Kirin**_ **(Lightning Giraffe) shot down from the clouds.**

 **(Cue:Gone Forever-Three Days Grace)**

 **I activated my Susanoo (A/N: Think of Itachi's Susanoo but black). I drew my Susanoo katana. "Let's end this." I growled, my hair becoming a even darker shade of silver-blue and my Juubi tails becoming Red. Sunlight shone through the clouds. "Aiden, you just started a** _ **WAR**_ **!" I growled. Aiden's smirk disappeared at the sight of my SSGSS2 Juubi Cloak. He gulped, tightening his hand on his sword. A figure of a Black Dragon with red eyes and blue feathered wings appeared behind me. "Ryunra, protect the civilians." I told the dragon. The Dragon flew the other way. My Mangekyou RinneSharingan activated. "What promise?!" Aiden grunted. "My promise TO NEVER GIVE UP!" I screamed. Black and Red lightning streaked through the sky. 'I will let Jesse escape here with Shisui's move.' I thought.**

 **(Flashback: 3 years ago, Place: Uchiha District Ruins.)  
I looked at Itachi in fear of him killing me. He smiled sadly. "I always told you and Sasuke 'next time'." His face contorted in pain. "There won't be a next time." He said. "Take my eyes please. You have Shisui's genjutsu eye. Take my **_**Amaterasu**_ **and** _ **Susanoo**_ **eye. Give Sasuke my** _ **Tsukuyomi**_ **and** _ **Amaterasu**_ **eye." He begged. I nodded. And with those final words his eyes went blank and he fell to the floor.**

 **(Flashback-End)**

" _ **Kotoamatsukami!"**_ **(Distinguishing Heavenly Kami). I chanted. I put Aiden in a S-Rank temporary genjutsu. "Jesse, run!" I yelled. Jesse wrapped me in a friendly hug before sprinting off to help Uncle Ivor, Lukas and Petra. Aiden shook himself out of the illusion. He put on another set of armour with the Blaze Rods logo on it. His sword flared with Snake Senjutsu chakra. He charged a me. I snarled like a wolf ,turning off my Susanoo, before charging at him with little effort. Our swords clashed. When it looked like I was about to disarm him, he got out a enchanted Iron Sword at hit me with it ,and kicked me into the sky. I thought I was going to die.**

 **(The end) {Ha ha Not really.}**

 **Something flared inside me. A yellow/blue/purple/red/white/gray/green/gray-purple/crimson red/silver-blue Bijuu cloak surrounded me and I grew 55 Bijuu tails. My Bijuu mode cloak looked like a yellow (Shukaku) wolf (Shinju) with cat's claws (Matatabi), impenetrable fur (replacing Isobu's shell), long canines (Son Goku/Four Tails),red tipped at the end (Koukou), and slits for eyes (Kyuubi). I fell back to Sky City an charged, looking for Aiden. "Aiden-teme, I will find you. Then I will** _ **KILL YOU**_ **!" I said. Maya and Gil got in my way and knocked me back. "Out of** _ **MY WAY!**_ " **I growled, my voice becoming demonic. I pushed them out of the way and ran to the Founder's palace. "Shut up, Aiden!" I yelled. Aiden saw me and got raged, throwing a creeper at Reginald. "Reggie!" I yelled out worriedly. The creeper exploded next to him. I deactivated my Gojuubi cloak. "I killed you once and i can do it again." Aiden raged. I just glared at Aiden. He spawned a Blaze I took over with my Rinnegan. "This is my world! And you ruined it." Aiden screamed. "Listen to yourself!" I said. "The power's went to your head!" I killed the Blaze with a** _ **Suiton:Mizurappa**_ **. Aiden ran outside, seemingly waiting for me. When I got to him ,on a narrow bridge of stone, he growled angrily. "You just can't stand seeing anyone else win." I frowned. "This is not about who wins and who loses. It's about what's right." I said. "That's why I'll win!" Aiden snarled. I drew my Neon Scythe. It was a weapon infused with my Neon Wall energy, capable of one-shotting most mobs. Our weapons clashed. "EN GARDE!" I yelled. Aiden, in his rage, recklessly started swinging his sword. I took the chance and grabbed his sword with my Neon Scythe. He looked shocked. I twisted my scythe around with his sword, and sent his sword flying off the edge. He put his hands up in fear. "Wait, wait, wait! Hang on, hang on! We can talk this through right?! You want your flint and steel? Here take it, it's yours!" He begged. "Just please, don't hurt me!" My darker half egged me on.** " _ **Kill him. He has tried to kill us and your friends."**_ **Hearing my darker half snapped me out of my shock, and made me my good personality. I made hand seals.**

 _ **Dog,Hare,Snake,Dragon,Bird,Snake,Tiger**_ **.**

" _ **Fūinjutsu:Yami eien no tsuihō fūin!"**_ **(** _ **Sealing Technique: Darkness Eternal Banishment Seal**_ **) My darker half was sealed away forever.** " _ **NOOOOOO!"**_ **He wailed. I looked at Aiden carefully taking the Flint and Steel. I sighed. "Aiden, you and your '** _ **friends'**_ **can come with us if you guys promise you won't betray us." I groand, rubbing my temples. "Thank you. You won't regret this." I groaned.**

 **-  
END**


End file.
